Merry Little Christmas
by WildcatYST
Summary: SessKag. Kagome decides to bring a little of the holidays to her friends. She even brings presents! Everyone gets one, even the unsuspecting Sesshoumaru. What is his reaction? Read to find out.


**A/N:** In light of the holiday season, I have written this story for all those Sess/Kag fans out there. Not to mention, I stayed up half the night doing it. I hope you all like this fic and don't be scared to let me know how you feel about it. There's just something about the holidays that is soooooo romantic, don't you think Sesshy?

**Sesshoumaru**: Hn.

**WildcatYST**: I see you blushing! I know what you did this Christmas!

**Sesshoumaru**: This Sesshoumaru does not blush. (growls)

**WildcatYST**: (pats his arm) Of course you don't. Now, on with the story!

**Merry Little Christmas**

A Sess/Kag story

**By WildcatYST**

Kagome smiled as she pulled her bulging yellow bag from the old well. She had come fully prepared to celebrate the holidays with her friends in the feudal era. Her mother had happily helped her pick out presents for the entire group and prepared a nice meal that Kagome had packed into a large ice chest. She left it at the bottom of the well as she dragged her present filled bag to the top and waited for Inuyasha.

"It's about time." Inuyasha sighed and picked up the heavy box Kagome called an 'ice chest' and heaved it into the woods.

The group had decided to camp nearby the time traveling well to make the transportation of goods easier on the young girl. Of course, not all of the group had found it necessary to cater to the will of a human woman and had only been convinced to do so by a toothy little girl named Rin.

Sesshoumaru, along with his ward and retainer, had joined the group recently in order to track down Naraku. After Kagome had felt like the shards were nearly collected, the Lord of the West had insisted that he would be the one to take the hanyou down. Insistent on being the one to be victorious, the two brothers had fought both verbally and physically until Kagome and Rin had insisted on peace. It would last until Naraku was defeated, if they were lucky. And so, the demon lord was traveling with his half brother and was reluctantly dragged into doing so by the little girl who worshipped him.

_He's nothing but a big softy. _Kagome smiled to herself. _If you get past the insults and bloodshed first. _

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal about this. We should be hunting jewel shards, not playing house!" Inuyasha ranted as he led the way towards the camp.

"Even you agreed that the group needed rest after that last battle. Naraku has been missing for awhile now and I doubt he is going to do anything in the next twenty four hours. So relax and enjoy yourself for once!" Kagome shouted her last command and sighed after doing so. He could always push her buttons.

"You're back!" A little red fur ball went flying into her and Kagome chuckled at the salutation. "Did you bring me anything?" Shippo asked fervently, knowing full well that she had. After all, Kagome had explained the concept of Christmas to everyone the previous day and had said she would return with food and gifts from her time.

It wasn't long after Sesshoumaru joined the group that her little secret had been revealed. He didn't really seem to care, which stroke Kagome as odd but she was relieved nonetheless. Upon explanation he had merely glanced her way as if he could not believe that this slip of a girl could travel time and brushed her off. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Kagome looked back at the kitsune cub.

"Of course I brought presents, but they're for after we eat!" Kagome smiled warmly.

"I'll help prepare the food." Sango chimed in. Nudging closer to Kagome, she whispered, "And Miroku is just as anxious to see what he got as Shippo is." Both girls giggled and Kagome set her bag down to get things ready.

"I'll help too!" A little girl piped up, tugging at Kagome's shirt to get her attention. Kagome smiled down warmly at the girl.

"You'll be a great helper." Kagome praised her and patted her head lightly. Rin gave her a toothy grin and followed Sango to start unpacking the food. Kagome's eyes glanced over to Sesshoumaru, who was sitting a little ways from the group against a tree.

His eyes met hers and she smiled briefly, wondering if he was unpleased with her for some reason. He cocked his head to the side elegantly, as if evaluating her, then returned his golden orbs to watch over his ward as she scampered around the camp. Jaken mumbled next to his lord about stupid human traditions and continued to grumble at every chance he got.

_How does Sesshoumaru stand that thing? _Kagome sighed exasperatedly, since she could hear Jaken blatantly scrutinizing the activities going on.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru's smooth voice caused Kagome to look over her shoulder as she approached the fire. "Shut up."

"Ye…Yes my master." Jaken humbly spoke, but the scowl didn't leave his face. Kagome grinned to her self in satisfaction and moved towards Sango and Rin.

"Now, let's get started." She began to unpack the ham and turkey her mother had prepared. She would serve them as they were, since her mother had already sliced it all up in nice portions for her. There wasn't much leave but to heat the potatoes and various side dishes she had toted along from the future.

"This all looks so good, Kagome-chan!" Rin said, her voice dripping with admiration for the older girl.

"Why thank you Rin-chan. My mother prepared most of it, I only helped a little." Kagome blushed a little. She wasn't used to so many compliments and they seemed to pour from this little girl like a waterfall over a cliff.

"Then you and your mom are wonderful cooks!" Rin grinned again and carried a pot towards Sango, who placed it over the fire. A hand made it's way conspicuously towards Sango's rear end as she dug through the dishes to find the ones Kagome described.

"My lovely Sango, if I can do anything to help I will be more than happy to give you my services." He smiled all too sweetly as his hand grazed her bottom.

"You can start by keeping your hands to yourself." Sango growled, then slapped him hard across the face, leaving a nice red imprint of her hand.

"Oh…not so hard Sango-chan." Miroku dizzily took his seat on the log by the fire once again. A low growl caught the male's attention and his eyes darted to the dangerous pair of golden ones coming from the inuyoukai halfway in the shadows.

"You will refrain from using such bad manners in front of Rin." He warned, his voice unwavering and smooth. Mirkou gulped and nodded, his voice suddenly dry.

"Feh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Don't pay attention to him, Miroku. He's just mad that he promised Rin he wouldn't kill anyone today." He smirked. Sesshoumaru did not move, but focused his narrowed eyes at his half brother.

"I would be willing to make an exception for you." Sesshoumaru did not lose his stoic mask as he replied quickly to his brother's insult. Before Inuyasha had a chance to snap back at him, a pair of chocolate eyes was staring at him, all big and watery as if about to cry.

"You wouldn't break your promise to Rin, would you Sesshoumaru-sama?" The little girl looked at him with the most pathetic puppy eyes he had ever seen. Sighing to himself, Sesshoumaru's gaze softened as he looked at his ward.

"Of course not Rin." He assured her, the tears instantly vanishing from Rin's eyes as she turned back to her work.

"Ha!" Inuyasha laughed. "I thought you'd…"

"Sit!" Kagome yelled in the middle of his sentence, causing him to fly face first into the ground. "I hate to do that to you Inuyasha, but you need to be nice for the rest of the day. Promise me you'll stop fighting with Sesshoumaru and be in a good mood."

Inuyasha picked himself out of the dirt, not missing the slightly amused glare Sesshoumaru pointed at him, and huffed.

"Promise." Kagome demanded, marching towards him threateningly. "Or I'll say it again." She said menacingly.

"Fine. I promise." He stuck his tongue out at her and crossed his arms as he took a seat next to Miroku in defeat. Both males looked into the fire and grumbled as the women prepared the meal.

It was a feast in everybody's eyes. Even Sesshoumaru was impressed by the scope of the meal. Meat, salad, fruits, deserts. Nothing had been left out of the lavish meal the human miko had brought for them. Though he was not sure if he would consume any of it, he was still pleased with it.

"Who wants hot chocolate?" Kagome asked cheerily while preparing a large amount of her favorite cold weather drink.

"I do!" Shippo called out from her perch on Sango. Kagome had given him some before and he was nearly addicted to the drink. Both women laughed softly and Kagome began preparing mugs for everyone. It was amazing how much stuff she could fit into her bag and she was not going to forget about anything. She wanted her friends to have the best Christmas ever.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Rin all had mugs and were sipping happily around the fire while waiting for the rest of the food to cook.

_Should I offer them some?_ Kagome wandered to herself as her eyes gazed over at the two youkai seated just outside of the fire's immediate light. She wasn't sure if they would like it and even less sure if they would even accept any, but she figured she might as well. It's the holiday after all, and she wanted to spread holiday cheer to everyone. Friend and sort of friends alike.

"Would you like some, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She knelt beside him with a steaming cup of the liquid in her two hands. He looked at her with a bored expression, as if he had just been doing something of importance when she had interrupted him.

"What is it?" He asked her, eyeing the brown drink in the mug she held gently between her hands.

"It's hot chocolate." Her voice became more cheery with his response. "It's like chocolate, only not quite as rich. And it's warm, so it is really good in the cold." She smiled hopefully at him.

His golden eyes shifted from her face to the cup without a change of expression on his face. Silence rang between them as she awaited his decision. Just when it seemed that he wouldn't give her one, he reached his hand up.

"It wouldn't do any harm." His voice rumbled from his chest and he gracefully took the cup the miko offered. _I just want to make sure she is not poisoning Rin_. He said to himself. It was not because he was curious, or because he was thirsty or cold. Only to make sure Rin was safe. Or at least, that's what he told himself.

A smile graced the woman's face and she quickly rushed back to the fire. Grabbing another cup, she returned to the lord and his retainer.

"I can't believe that stupid little human would think Lord Sesshoumaru would like that nasty drink." The toad squawked. "He is only accepting it to be polite, because he has manners! Something these disgusting humans lack!" He was about to say something when Kagome shoved the cup in his hands and tipped it towards his mouth. Jaken was forced to down some of the hot chocolate and was about to berate her again when he licked his lips. "This is good." His eyes fixed on the mug now firmly in his hands. "For a human." He sneered, catching his almost comment to the human race. Kagome smiled and ignored him.

"Do you like it?" She directed her question towards Sesshoumaru. The demon lord had taken a polite sip from the mug (just to make sure it was safe) and had found his lips returning to take another drink. He looked at the miko, looking hopefully at him with her strangely colored eyes.

Sometimes he thought her eyes were brown, a deep chocolate color which was much darker than Rin's. But when the light hit them right, they looked almost indigo. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, or maybe the human was just unique. Either way, Sesshoumaru dismissed the ponderings on her eye color.

"It is acceptable." He answered nonchalantly, not signaling that he really liked it or disliked it.

Kagome shrugged, deciding that was his way of saying he likes it, and returned to stir the now heating pots over the fire. An excited squeal came from Rin as she sipped her hot chocolate and watched Shippo try to impress her with his tricks. The girl was thoroughly enjoying herself.

_She seems to like the kitsune. _Sesshoumaru thought to himself, taking another sip of the drink. _I have never seen her so happy. _He glanced at the glowing faces of the fire. While he did not particularly like the group traveling with his brother, he did not necessary dislike them. The only strike they had against them so far was that they traveled with his idiotic half brother.

"I think everything is ready." Kagome announced, pulling out plates and utensils from her bulging bag. She served the children first, making sure they got what they wanted and that it was cut up for them to eat easily. Setting them together on the ground by the fire, she allowed everyone else to serve themselves. She watched with a smile at the playful banter exchanged between Miroku and Sango, plus the snide remarks from Inuyasha. The scene made her heart all warm and fuzzy.

Once they were all settled, she started to serve herself a plate until she realized that Sesshoumaru and Jaken had not come through the mock buffet she had set up. Grabbing a napkin, she took the plate she had originally made for herself and took it towards the demon lord.

"Would you like a plate, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked, hoping that he could eat human food.

Sesshoumaru looked at the plate for a while before glancing back at Rin. She was already digging in hungrily. _Better make sure there is nothing wrong with this, either. _He thought to himself as he extended a hand to take the plate. Kagome smiled at him again and returned to fix another plate.

"Stupid humans." Jaken mumbled, feeling a little left out as his master elegantly began to sample the variety of dishes on his plate. The scent of the delectable food hit his nostrils and he wanted to shout at the filthy, forgetful human.

"Here Jaken." Kagome held out a plate to him and smiled. "You didn't think I'd forget about you, did you?" She handed him the plate and left a happy toad digging into the human food. Though she heard him say how terrible it was, she was sure that the smacking noises coming from him were contrary to that statement.

Finally making a plate for herself, she sat down beside Sango and joined the dinner conversation. It wasn't long before everyone had finished and the clean up began. The dishes were taken up by Rin and Kagome placed them carefully into a container so that she could take them back to her mother to clean in the morning. Sighing, she listened to the chatter around her a little longer. She couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when she gave them their presents. It had taken her a long time to figure out what to get everyone, especially Sesshoumaru. In fact, she hadn't been planning on getting him anything until a strange conversation with him a few days before.

_**FLASHBACK**_

****

_It was a particularly cold morning when Kagome walked into Kaede's house, shaking the loose snow from her hair. _

"_Hello?" She called out for her companions, but found the room empty. Empty, except for the lone figure of the Lord of the West. _

"_They have gone to gather these gifts you so highly speak of." Sesshoumaru answered the question in her eyes. _

"_Oh." Was her simply reply. "And where is Rin?" She asked, wondering where the young girl had gone off to. _

"_She went along with them." He said casually. "I sent Jaken to look after her." His gaze pierced her, as if looking deep into her soul. The golden orbs were beautiful, but Kagome had a feeling that there was something hidden behind them. _

"_Oh." Again, she answered him with a single word. Removing her coat, she rubbed her hands vigorously beside the fire. _

"_Why is it that humans insist on giving gifts on this holiday? Isn't it supposed to be a remembrance for a religious figure?" His eyebrow was quirked upwards as he inquired about the habits of humans. _

"_I guess people have been doing it for so long, that it just becomes habit." Kagome wrinkled her nose in thought. She didn't feel like explaining the origins and symbolism of Christmas, so she left it at that. _

_Sesshoumaru seemed happy enough to end the conversation there. Silence was all Kagome heard until she decided to break it. She did not know much about the youkai sharing the house with her and she felt a little guilty that she had not tried to know him better. _

"_Do youkai have any traditions involving presents?" She asked him quietly. Again, his golden eyes fell on her with indifference. _

"_Things are earned in youkai society, not given." He answered. Somehow, his answer made Kagome sad. The sudden wave of sympathy hit him like a ton of rocks and he looked sharply up at her. Her eyes were soft and wavering, as if she were heart broken. "Why does this trouble you?" He asked, curious as to her sudden change of mood. _

"_It's sad." She said, lowering her head so that her bangs covered her eyes. Sighing gently, she added, "I guess I just find it sad that you have never received a gift from someone. Not a treaty offer, not an exchange, but a gift just because. You know, just because someone was thinking of yout." _

_Sesshoumaru watched her dark face as it frowned slightly. He understood what she had said, but did not comprehend why she should care about his happiness. It was beyond him how this human had such a large heart, but it intrigued him as well. _

"_It is not such a bad thing." He answered her, his face never changing as he brought in a slow breath. _

_Kagome found it heart wrenching. Had he truly never experienced any kindness in his life? Was youkai society so different from her own? She smiled sadly up at him. _

"_I suppose not." She relented, though her words did not quite come from the heart. In fact, she was already thinking of what she should get him. She felt a little bad leaving him out of her Christmas plans and decided to get him a gift as soon as she returned to the modern era. But what to get him? _

"_Do not worry your self so much, miko." He responded, his tone almost soft. "Your sadness will upset Rin." He said in a more commanding voice. _

"_What?..." Before she could finish her thought, Rin came bounding into the room and she suddenly understood his meaning. _

_He must really care for her…Kagome thought as she put a smile on her face and welcomed Rin and the rest of her friends back from their short trip. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

****

Kagome sighed at the memory, but almost laughed when she remembered how she decided what to get him. It had come in the form of a teary eyed Rin when Kagome had asked her what Sesshoumaru might want. Rin confessed that she had recently broken something Sesshoumaru really liked. It was that day that she learned more about the demon lord than she ever thought she would know.

It turned out that the Lord of the West was something of an artist. He liked to draw and paint in his spare time. His mother had taught him and he seemed to truly enjoy making works of art with his deftly strokes and eye for detail. Rin then tearily detailed many of the paintings he had done, and Kagome smiled.

_Who knew. _She mused as she listened to Rin tell of Sesshoumaru's great mastery of all things beautiful.

When Rin finally came to the end of her story, she confessed that she had accidentally broken his very nice and expensive art set. He didn't punish her, but Rin said he looked really upset. In fact, she had never seen him like he was when his things were broken. Rin said she had been trying to paint something too, and didn't realize how delicate the tools were and broke them against the canvas. Not only that, but she had spilled all the beautiful colors on the floor.

Grinning again, Kagome thanked the gods that she had found something to get Sesshoumaru. However, her thoughts of triumph were brought to an end when she heard the beginnings of whining coming from Inuyasha.

"When are you going to give us those stupid presents?" He huffed impatiently. Kagome rolled her eyes again.

"I guess I can start handing them out now." She grinned when the children squealed in delight and she hurried to her bag to begin dispersing the gifts. But before she could, Rin jumped at her excitedly.

"Let us give you ours first!" She chirped. Sango grinned and grabbed a package from behind her.

"We all picked it out together." The girl who had practically become Kagome's sister held out a neatly packaged gift to Kagome. She neatly unwrapped it and gasped in awe.

In her hands was a beautifully crafted new bow. It was white and pink, and the same size as the old, worn out bow she currently used. A matching quiver accompanied it along with several just as lovely arrows. She traced the gift with her fingers as she stared at it.

"Isn't it nice? Rin helped pick it out!" The little girl shouted happily.

"I helped too!" Shippo added, not to be outdone.

"It's wonderful." Kagome managed to say. "I can't believe it, it's so beautiful!" She grinned and hugged all of her companions in turn.

"We all chipped in to get it." Miroku grinned as he got a hug. After many more thanks and it was no problems, Kagome passed out her gifts to everyone.

To Shippo went a giant coloring book. It was the kind that you wet the paint brush and drew it across the paper to reveal the colors beneath. The task amazed the little fox kit and he hurriedly found a cup of water to begin filling in the paper. Along with that, a chocolate bar was wrapped up for him to enjoy. Grinning from ear to ear, he rushed to the fireside to begin playing with his new toy.

Next came Rin's gift. She got a large coloring book and a set of more crayons than she could count. Another chocolate bar was wrapped up in the gift for the girl and she quickly joined Shippo to begin drawing out pictures.

Sango had been a cinch to shop for. Kagome presented her with a large basket from one of those girly soap stores. She had an array of lotions, shampoos, and soaps in various scents. Sango smiled happily and hugged her friend. It had become no secret that the demon exterminator had become exceedingly more diligent in the maintenance of her hair and skin. And everyone knew it had to do with the need to impress a certain monk. Along with that, a collection of her favorite chocolate treats accompanied the gift.

Miroku had been a little harder to shop for, but still wasn't a challenge. She recalled a time when she had brought a camera to the feudal age and captured a picture of Sango and Miroku together. Kagome had concealed the photograph in the pages of the book she gave him. It was called, "Ancient Incantations and Prayers" and she could see the interest spark quickly on the young man's face. However, when he opened and saw the picture within, he looked up at her with a smile and a huge thanks. Kagome knew that if Inuyasha knew he had a picture of him and Sango, the monk would never hear the end of it. Hence the hiding. More candies were given to the monk and he seemed happy with the gifts.

Inuyasha had been a pain in the butt to shop for. But inspiration struck when she remembered that he always complained about how cold his ears got. She found a warm, knit beanie that perfectly matched his fire rat outfit. He blushed lightly when he opened it and sighed his thanks. However, she knew he would use it. Just not in front of his brother. She had also put in a bottle of calming bath salt. He had used them once at her house and said he had never felt so relaxed in his life. Again blushing, he accepted them and she knew he would use them later. She had also given him a hefty supply of chocolates, since he went through them quickly.

Jaken had been just as difficult to shop for. After all, she couldn't just leave the little toad out if she gave everyone else a present. With careful consideration, she decided to get him something simple. So, she had simply stuck with a variety of candies and chocolates that would tempt anyone's taste buds. He looked at her questionably until he consumed one of the delights and quickly got to work on the other sugary sweets she had given him.

Sesshoumaru was last. For some reason, she was very nervous about whether or not he would like the gift. All in all, she decided it didn't matter much. He would accept it out of honor and discard of it later if he didn't want it. Her tiny hands clasped around the wrapped box as she approached the demon lord.

"For me?" He asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice. He watched as the small woman approached him nervously. She only nodded to his question and knelt beside his sitting figure. Handing the package to him, she chewed at her bottom lip as she partially dreaded when he opened it.

Sesshoumaru looked at the gift. It was a large, white rectangular box with a single red bow tied around it. He fingered the silky fabric of the ribbon carefully as he eyed the slip of a girl in front of him. He had to admit that her gift was unexpected, but not entirely so. Sesshoumaru had suspected that she was up to something and now he knew what.

Tearing the ribbon gently with his claws, he removed the top of the container. His breath caught in his throat for a moment, but he recovered quickly and it appeared that no one noticed. His fingers traced the items inside and he could not take his eyes off of them. Several sizes of brushes were held in an elegant black encasement. The handles were carved of ivory and the brushes looked to be of the finest hair he had ever seen. He traced the carvings and smirked slightly when he realized they were carved with the images of a dog. Several colors of paint were enclosed in very delicate looking glass containers. All in all, he was quite impressed. It looked like a rather expensive and fine gift. But how would she know he liked to paint?

"Rin told me." Kagome shyly answered his unasked question. She still chewed at her bottom lip, anxiously awaiting his approval.

"It is very nice." He complemented, tracing the smooth textures of the various brushes. "This must have been expensive." Sesshoumaru half accused and half proclaimed.

"It wasn't too much, really." Kagome insisted while a slight blush crept to her cheeks. "It was at an antique store, so it wasn't overpriced." She smiled at him.

"I have nothing for you." Sesshoumaru looked up at her with something close to uncertainty in his eyes. Kagome had long figured out that the key to seeing his emotions was in his eyes. While his entire face would remain emotionless, his eyes would quickly flash his emotion before it was covered.

"It's alright. I wanted you to have this, and I don't need anything in return." She answered him.

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly. It was the first time anyone had given him something and not wanted something in return. This was his first true gift. His eyes looked into her own and for a moment, Kagome thought she saw something close to happiness enter his golden orbs. The moment was soon over as Rin ran over to see the gift, praising Kagome's taste and choice.

"It looks great, Kagome-chan!" The little girl shouted. The trance Kagome felt in the eyes of the inuyoukai was broken and she smiled at Rin. She got up to leave when a smooth voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Thank you, Kagome." Sesshoumaru spoke quietly as she turned to look at him from over her shoulder. She could have sworn there was something more to that. Maybe the gift meant something to him. It did not pass her by that it was the first time he had called her by her name. It sounded nice coming from him.

"You're welcome, Sesshoumaru." She turned from him, listening to Rin chatter to him about how great the presents were and how good the food was. As she returned to her place by the fire to continue talking to her friends, she did not see the smile threatening to cross the taiyoukai's face.

Sesshoumaru watched the girl return to her friends and could not help but wonder what had compelled her to buy something. He was quite surprised at her taste, and found her particularly interesting for a human. In fact, she could be humorous at times, especially when she dealt with his half brother.

THUMP! The sound of Inuyasha's face hitting the ground made Sesshoumaru feel a little warm on the inside. Apparently, he had said something offensive to the miko and had suffered the consequences. Rin scampered off to investigate the situation and left Sesshoumaru to ponder alone against the tree. He watched as the group chattered on into the night and could not help but let his fingers trace the outline of his gift as the group settled in for the night.

_**Several Weeks Later…**_

****

Kagome pulled her bag up onto her shoulder and sighed heavily. She had exams this week and she had to return home for a few days to get them done. Inuyasha had complained but eventually gave in. The last few weeks were uneventful. No Naraku, no beasts, no shards.

Sesshoumaru had departed with his companions and returned to see to affairs in his lands. He quietly slipped away into the woods as Rin said her goodbyes. She had tears coming from her eyes as she hugged Kagome goodbye, but she quickly ran after the retreating figure of her hero. The group had not seen him since, and Inuyasha had done nothing but praise the gods that they hadn't.

Kagome smiled to herself as she thought about the few weeks after Christmas. Sango used her gift often and she usually caught the monk staring into the book without turning pages for quiet some time. Shippo was constantly using his painting book and would constantly give her pictures. Inuyasha wore the cap she got him and he usually used the bath salts after long days traveling.

She turned her face up towards the sun and took in a breath of fresh air. Kagome knew she would only be gone a few days, but she liked the smell of this era. It seemed pure and fresh during this age, before man had time to pollute it and build cities all around. Sighing again, her eyes fell to the stone well and she gasped.

"What's that?" Her eyes focused on a parcel on the edge of the well.

It was a rolled piece of parchment with a single blue ribbon tied around it. Examining it closer, Kagome carefully slipped the bow off the end and unrolled the paper. What she saw took her breath away.

A carefully painted scene was on the paper now held delicately in the miko's hands. A woman with black hair sat in a patch of pink flowers. A beautiful landscape was pictured behind, including mountains, trees, and a lake. The flowers bloomed all around her as she looked down peacefully at them. One hand held a bloom to the woman's nose and a soft smile played at her lips. Black hair swooped down her back to surround the woman in flowing ebony locks. Her eyes were gentle, but strong as she appraised her surroundings. Another gasp caught in her throat when she realized the woman was wearing the same outfit she usually wore in the feudal era. The picture was of her.

Her fingers delicately traced the painting and she could not help but be overwhelmed. Bold, black traditional kanji named the painting and she smiled at the title.

"The Miko." She read aloud, laughter in her voice. This had to be the single most beautiful gift anyone had ever given her. Gently rolling the paper back up, she put the ribbon back around it and clutched it gently in her hands.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." She whispered, her heart filling with happiness. She couldn't explain it, but she knew it wasn't a gift the youkai usually gave. Kagome also knew that it was very special to be the subject of his muse.

Jumping over the side of the well, she clutched the parchment to her chest to protect it during her descent into the modern era. As the blue light engulfed her, she could have sworn she heard a smooth, rich voice penetrating the darkness

"You're welcome, Kagome."

_**END**_

****

****

**WildcatYST**: Well? What did you think? (blinks) I think Sesshoumaru has a crush! bounces around

**Sesshoumaru**: This Sesshoumaru does not get crushes. (glares evilly)

**WildcatYST**: (pats arm) Of course you don't. Now, forget about him and write some reviews! Maybe I'll be inspired to write a sequel…hmmm….. (wanders off to get rid of all the plot bunnies running around in my head)

**  
Pretty please? With cherries on top? **

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
